Monoclonal antibodies were obtained that affect transsynaptic communication, inhibit intercellular adhesion, recongnize antigens associated with the synaptic layers of retina, or are expressed by specific cell types in retina such as ganglion neurons, rods and cones, or Muller cells. Five antibodies were obtained that increase the rate of acetylcholine secretion from neuroblastoma-hybrid cells, whereas six antibodies decrease the rate. Another antibody recognizes a 47,000 Mr protein isolated from retina cell membranes, which is distributed in a dorsal-ventral topographic gradient in avian retina. A similar protien also was purified from chick cerebral cortex and thalamus. In addition, monocolonal antibodies were obtained to choline acetyltransferase from rat brain. Evidence was obtained which suggests that acetylcholine of NG108-15 neurolbastoma-glioma hybrid cells is stored in large dense-core vesicles and small clear vesicles and in abnormal large vesicles which lack dense-cires which are produced in a varient cell line.